Clean Freak
by Graveygraves
Summary: Derek has always been a self confessed clean freak - that is until marriage and fatherhood changes everything. One-shot prompted by series 8 episode 2.


**Clean Freak**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the ideas.**

**This little one-shot was prompted by a comment Morgan made in Series 8 Ep2 The Pact. Pure feel good fluff – enjoy. I will hold my hands up to any mistakes – I'm more than a little sleepy at the mo.**

**. . .**

**Prompt**

**Morgan:** I'm a clean freak.

. . .

He loved her, there was no doubting that. He absolutely, without a shadow of a doubt, adored the woman.

He loved her quirkiness, her originality, her sassy nature – the list went on. There wasn't anything not to love. Well that was what he thought when he had solemnly vowed to have and to hold, for better or worse. What was the worse his Baby Girl could do?

However eight years into their marriage he now knew just what the worst bit meant.

It had started oh so subtly, as she had gradually unpacked her boxes adding the kitsch trinkets to various rooms around the house. It had made him smile to come home and find something new. It was like he was living in real life spot the difference competition. He would go off on a case and return to a new lamp in the lounge, plant in the kitchen or soft toy in the bedroom.

Derek had liked that stage; it let him know she was settling into the place. He happily sat back and watched as his blatantly male pad morphed into something new. A something that represented _them, _his house was transformed into their home_._

The clutter he could live with, minimalism had been his way of life, but that was because it was practical and easy to keep clean. Penelope's style was much more personal, and he liked that. Their home was still clean, just there was more there now.

He could even live with waking up in the morning to find random items of clothes strewn across the bedroom floor, especially if he had helped put them there the night before. Though he did gather them all up on his way to the bathroom, they couldn't be left for too long. This was something that Pen took great delight in teasing him about, as she poked her sleepy head out from under the covers. If she was feeling extra mischievous he would return to find an additional item thrown into his path way. He didn't need to turn to see the grin on his wife's face as he scooped down to pick up the offending item. Knowing he was giving her a prime view of his butt as he did so.

All of that he had taken in his stride.

Then it had happened.

Derek Junior had arrived.

He had never imagined something so small could have such an impact.

The first few weeks had been a whirlwind, a blur of sleepless nights, diaper changes and supporting his wife as she fed their firstborn.

In fact it hadn't hit him until he had returned to work leaving Penelope to it. Then there was no mistaking the lack of completed housework. It wasn't that the house was a mess; it just wasn't to his usual standards. The floor was hovered, just not as frequently, meaning some days the dog's hairs were a little too obvious for his liking. Around the photo frames and bright nick-nacks gathered a dull layer of dust before it was dealt with.

It wasn't that he expected Pen to get it done, no he had seen how much DJ dominated her time and she more than earned the rests she had when their son slept. And when he got home he wanted to catch up on the time he had missed not waste the precious time polishing. It was plainly frustrating that there no longer seemed enough hours in the day.

Over time the newborn had grown into a toddler, and with that came additional issues for his clean freak nature. Dropped food, left out toys, sticky fingerprints – he'd seen cleaner crime scenes. No matter what they tidied up DJ had created a mess somewhere else. Keeping on top of it all seemed impossible – especially with them both now back at work full time.

He would like to say it mellowed him – but it wasn't that easy. Though Derek couldn't be cross with his son, who was pleased to show his father each developing skill in his own special way – spooning in a mouthful of cereal or his latest masterpiece. It was a pleasure that made the dirt easier to ignore, until later.

"Are you going to stand their all night gawping, or come in and join us Hot Stuff?"

Penelope's dulcet tones broke through his thoughts and brought him back to the current scene that welcomed him home from his latest case. As he had stood in the doorway, his memories had been triggered by the sight of his wife, sat crossed legged on the couch. She was still in her pyjamas even though it was nearing 6pm; her messy hair scrunched up haphazardly into two lopsided bunches. In her arms was their daughter Imogen, only eight weeks old. The sleepy infant looked satisfied as Pen tidied herself up from the latest feed. DJ was sat in front of the TV, his school uniform still on – and at Derek's guess he had been painting today. As he intently watched he had a cup of juice and a chocolate biscuit in front of him.

Derek smiled and dropped his bag before making his way over. On his way to the couch he ruffled his son's head of tight curls; "You alright Buddy?"

DJ nodded before taking another bit of his biscuit, as he watched his favourite show.

Sitting down on the couch next to his wife, he reached passed his dozing baby and kiss Pen lightly on the cheek.

"Guess you've caught me out, I am not going to win any awards for mother of the year looking like this. There is nothing ready for dinner. Cassie dropped DJ off at school and picked him up for me today, she even offered to have him over for tea, but I knew you were coming home tonight so wanted him to be here to see you, but obviously the TV is more exciting. The washing is still in the machine and I haven't had a shower for about forty-eight hours now."

Derek smiled; "Well I still think you are the best Mom in the world. Imogen is getting so big, thanks to you, she's grown in the week I have been gone. So how about I take her off your hands, you go and shower and have some time to yourself. I'll sort tea for DJ and we can have take out after he has gone to bed. And anything else can wait for another day."

Pen looked suspiciously at Derek; "OK you may look like my Chocolate God, but what have you done with my anally retentive clean freak husband?"

"Hey come on I'm not that bad . . . am I?"

Pen stood, passing her daughter in to Derek's strong and gentle arms. She smiled broadly, but with sleepy eyes; "Of course not Hun."

As she turned to leave the room a little voice chirped up, "What's anally retentive?" also alongside the question from her brother Imogen let out a loud screech before settling into a rhythmic pattern of loud screams. Pen continued to make her way upstairs; "Welcome home Angel Fish . . . enjoy."

Derek looked around, it was no wonder she didn't find time in the day to tidy, these two were more time consuming then their average UnSub.

. . .

My mom used to say it doesn't matter how many kids you have... because one kid'll take up 100% of your time so more kids can't possibly take up more than 100% of your time.

**Karen Brown**


End file.
